Lehtilampi
: : Lehtilampi (engl. Leafpool) on siro, vaaleanruskea raidallinen naaras, jolla on meripihkaiset silmät, valkoinen rintakehä ja valkoiset tassut. Erikoisseikkailut Tulitähden tehtävä :Lehtipentu ja tämän sisko, Oravapentu syntyvät Tulitähdelle ja Hiekkamyrskylle kirjan lopussa. :Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu makaavat emonsa vieressä kun Tulitähti käy katsomassa heitä. Tulitähti ei voi uskoa kuinka kauniita Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu ovat. Tulitähti ja Hiekkamyrsky miettivät nimiä pennuilleen ja päättävät heidän nimekseen Oravapentu ja Lehtipentu. Lehtipentu nimetään Lehtitähden mukaan. Pilvihännän ja Kirkassydämen pentu Valkopentu katselee vierestä ylpeästi. Kirkassydän huomauttaa, että Oravapennusta ja Lehtipennusta ei saa vielä hetkeen aikaan leikkitoveria. Tulitähti pian muistaa Taivaankajon ennustuksen ja hän miettii mitä Taivaankajo tarkoitti tällä ennustuksella. Uusi profetia Keskiyö Kuunnousu :Lehtitassu pelastaa nuoren Jokiklaanin oppilaan Ruokotassun. Aamunkoi :Lehtitassu jää kaksijalkojen vangiksi mutta hänet pelastetaan myöhemmin. Hän tutustuu kiinni jäänneen kotikisun, Kamun kanssa. Tähtiyö :Lehtitassu löytää Kuulammen ja Tuhkamarja nimeää hänet Lehtilammeksi. Iltahämärä :Nuori Lehtilampi on rakastunut Tuuliklaanin Varissulkaan. He karkaavat klaanielämästään ja tapaavat Keskiyö-mäyrän. Hän kertoo, että mäyrät hyökkäävät klaanien kimppuun, joten he lähtevät vanhan mäyrän matkaan. Keskiyö sanoo olevansa puolueeton, eikä siis ole kummankaan puolella taistelussa. Auringonlasku : Lehtilampi uskoo Vatukkakynnen olevan petturi, sillä hän on nähnyt Vatukkakynnen tapaavan isäänsä Tiikeritähteä unessaan. Hän kuitenkin saa kaksi merkkiä Vatukkakynnestä. Toisen hän saa järvellä ollessaan. Merkissä Oravaliito ja Vatukkakynsi kävelevät lähekkäin, ja Lehtilampi tajuaa heidän liittonsa olevan oikein. Toinen merkki on ennen varapäällikön nimitystä saatu merkki, jossa vatukan piikit kaartuivat kynsiksi ja suojelivat klaanin leiriä. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Lehtilampi ottaa oppilaakseen Paatsamatassun, vaikka Närhitassulla on erinomainen rohdosmuisti. Myöhemmin Paatsamatassu ilmoittaa, että hän haluaa tulla soturiksi. Närhitassu hyväksyy kohtalonsa ja suostuu Lehtilammen oppilaaksi. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope Field Guidet Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Secrets of the Clans Mangat A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Novellit Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Leafpool's Wish : Tämä novelli kertoo Lehtilammesta. Lyhyttarinat The Elders' Concern After Sunset: The Right Choice? After Sunset: We Need to Talk Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar Perimä * Lehtilammella on Taivasklaanin verta, isoisänsä siskon, Täplälehden, kautta. * Hänellä on myös kotikisun verta isänsä, Tulitähden kautta. Trivia *Lehtilampi on nimetty Lehtitähden ja mahdollisesti myös Täplälehden mukaan. *"-lampi" jälkiliite hänen nimessään annettiin hänelle, koska hän löysi Kuulammen. Hahmon kuvakkeet Lehtilampi_Parantaja.png|Parantaja versio Kuvat 1.png|Lehtilampi. CCLeafpool.jpg|Lehtilampi nukkuu. Lehtilampi.png|Lehtilammen kasvot. Lehtilampi2.jpg|Lehtilampi Perhe ja suku Emo: :Hiekkamyrsky: Elossa Isä: :Tulitähti: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Sisko: :Oravaliito: Elossa Puoliso: :Varissulka (ennen): Elossa Tytär: :Hollyleaf: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Pojat: :Lionblaze: Elossa :Jayfeather: Elossa Isoisät: :Punahäntä: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Jakke: Kuollut Isoäidit: : Juovanaama: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen : Muskotti: Tuntematon tilanne Isoisoäidit: :Nopsatuuli: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Punarintasiipi: Tuntematon tilanne Isoisoisät: :Kyyhammas: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Pörröturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Tädit: :Prinsessa: Elossa :Hallaturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Sedät: :Tomuturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Korppitassu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Tätipuolet: :Lehväpilvi: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Ruby: Tuntematon tilanne Setäpuolet: :Saarniturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Kaksi nimetöntä pentua: Kuolleet, luultavasti Tähtiklaanin jäseniä :Ruoska: Kuollut, ei kuoleman jälkeistä elämää :Socks: Tuntematon tilanne Serkut: :Pilvihäntä: Elossa :Neljä nimetöntä pentua: Tilanteet tuntemattomia :Yöpentu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Utupentu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Tiikeritähti: Kuollut, Pimeyden metsän jäsen (ennen), ei kuoleman jälkeistä elämää :Mustaraita: Kuollut, Pimeyden metsän jäsen :Ratamohäntä: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Nokiturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Tihkuviiksi: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Saniaisturkki: Elossa :Tuhkamarja: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Okakynsi: Elossa :Kirkassydän: Elossa :Vatukkakynsi: Elossa :Keltaturkki: Elossa :Haukkahalla: Kuollut, Pimeyden metsä (ennen), ei kuoleman jälkeistä elämää :Perhonsiipi: Elossa :Tadpole: Kuollut :Valkosiipi: Elossa :Amberkit: Elossa :Dewkit: Elossa :Snowkit: Elossa :Kontiaistassu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Cinderheart: Elossa :Honeyfern: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Poppyfrost: Elossa :Lukkikoipi: Elossa :Päästäistassu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Koivupentu: Elossa :Paatsamapentu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Havupentu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen :Icecloud: Elossa :Foxleap: Elossa :Rosepetal: Elossa :Toadstep: Elossa :Dovewing: Elossa :Ivypool: Elossa :Molewhisker: Elossa :Cherryfall: Elossa :Tigerheart: Elossa :Dawnpelt: Elossa :Flametail: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Esi-isät: :Pilvitähti: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä :Linnunlento: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä :Piikkikynsi: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä :Täpläturkki: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit en:Leafpool Luokka:Myrskyklaani Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Erakot Luokka:Parantajaoppilaat Luokka:Parantajakissat Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Mestarit Luokka:Naaraat Luokka:Päähenkilöt Luokka:Taivasklaanin jälkeläiset Luokka:Place of No Starsin vierailijat